Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-4p+1)+4(-9+6p)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-4p+1}{)} + 4(-9+6p) $ $ {8p-2} + 4(-9+6p) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 8p-2 + {4(}\gray{-9+6p}{)} $ $ 8p-2 {-36+24p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8p + 24p} {-2 - 36}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {32p} {-2 - 36}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {32p} {-38}$ The simplified expression is $32p-38$